


Save Me

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Will anyone save the unwanted and unloved Omega in this cruel system world?Will an Alpha change his heart and save him or let him be and face the cruel world?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 82
Kudos: 295





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story, not more than 5 chapters. A side project of me. I had this story in my draftfor so long already and decides to write it properly.

"This is your last chance Yunho."

"I know sir.."

"I hope that the Alpha will take you as his mate this time. If not, I have to send you there. It's the rule. I really hope that I don't have to send you there, Yunho. So please do anything in your hand, and make the Alpha yours."

"I did everything I could for the previous Alphas too sir.. But at the end of the contract, they send me back here.."

Eden sighs and stares at the slumped Omega in front of him. This is the one thing that he hates working under KQ Orphanage. Their rules are, once the Omegas reach 21 and unmated, they will be sent to the auctions and mostly the rich people will buy them and usually will be their slaves.

Sex slaves, or even worse, a breeding machine.

In this society, Alphas can register themselves as volunteers to find their mate and it's fine if they don't even after they reach 21 but once the orphans Omegas reach 21 and unmated, you are deemed useless and unloved thus will be sold to anyone that would be willing to buy them. Orphans Alphas can just live by themselves once they reach 21 and unmated. That is how cruel the current society is.

Eden doesn't want that to happen to Yunho. The sweet and kind Omega but unfortunately, every Alpha that was matched with him hates the fact that their Omega is taller, bigger and deemed too innocent for them. Yunho's spirit gradually dimmed every time he had to go back to the orphanage after living with the Alphas for 3 months, as what they call the 'trial months'.

"Try your best for this last one, okay pup? I wish you the best." Eden said and ruffled Yunho's hair. 

"I will."

\--

"What do you mean?? Why am I in the system, hyung??" Mingi asked, perplexed by what Hongjoong had told him. "It stated here that your late parents had signed you in the system before they died, Mingi ah." Hongjoong explained.

"Can't you cancel it or something?! I've already plan to mate with Hyungmin!" Mingi said and Hongjoong sigh. "I can't cancel it. Once you're in the system, you have to do it at least once." Hongjoong said and Mingi groans.

"Urgh! Fine then! I'll make whoever the Omega is to suffer while he's in my care until the contract ends!"

"The fuck Mingi ah?! It's not their fault you know? Are you really going to make the Omega suffer? Do you want your ass to be kick by Seonghwa?" Hongjoong said, quirking one of his eyebrows.

".... Fine. I'll just ignore the Omega then." Mingi said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever it is, I won't mate with the Omega. My mate is Hyungmin and that will not change! Ever!" Mingi hissed and Hongjoong shake his head, watching Mingi stomped out of the room.

\--

"Babe.. I have bad news.." Mingi said as soon as Hyungmin answered his call.

"What happened?"

"My late parents signed me up to be a volunteer for the orphan's system.. They matched me with an Omega and the Omega will be here in 2 days."

"What? What will you do then? What about us??"

"I obviously don't want this so I won't entertain the Omega. The contracts are 3 months though so the Omega will be living here for 3 months. I'll send the Omega back once it ends babe, don't worry. All I want is you."

"Okay then, I'll trust you." Hyungmin said and he ended the call. "For now. If the Omega can make my Alpha want him, I'll kill the Omega." Hyungmin mumbled darkly.

"Mingi is mine."

\--

"Last chance Yunho ah.. Last chance for you to be loved.." Yunho said as he looked at himself in the mirror, tears pooling in his eyes as his hands trembled. He knew what would happen to him if he failed this last one and he doesn't want it. He can't imagine what would happen to him if he would be sold to some rich and cruel Alpha out there.

Yunho takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and the tears spill to his cheeks as he clasp his hands together and put it under his chin, praying.

"Save me.. Please.." 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

"They are here. Where's Mingi?" Hongjoong said and San shrugged. "I don't know, upstairs maybe." San said. Hongjoong huffed and took a deep breath before he shouts. "MINGI! GET THE FUCK DOWN. NOW!" Hongjoong shouted using his Alpha's voice and after he wait for a few minutes, Mingi came down with a frown on his face.

"What? Do I really have to be there?" Mingi grumbled. "Yes, it's the procedure. You need to be there." Hongjoong said making Mingi grumbles again before following the others outside.

Yunho on the other hand, is nervous while he sits in the car. He keeps biting his lips and he can't keep his hands from trembling. Only after Eden knocked on his window did Yunho get out from the car. He nervously looks at the 7 people in front of the huge house, he can't help but think something is wrong because when he looks over to the 7 people, only 6 smile back at him and this 1 person looks like he doesn't want to be there at the moment.

Yunho gulped but he stays quiet as Eden speaks. "Hello, I take it all of you is a pack?" Eden said and Hongjoong nods. "Yes, they are in my pack. I hope the Omega won't be too overwhelm by our quantity, we didn't know that one of us was in the system." Hongjoong explained and Yunho pales while Eden frowned.

"I'm sorry? Can you explain further? What do you mean by you didn't know?" Eden said as Yunho is starting to feel anxious. "Mingi's parents were the one who put him in the system before they died a few years ago but they didn't mention it to him or us so we never knew that he was in the system." Hongjoong said.

"Yeah, so can you guys like cancel this or something? I don't want to be in this system and I already have someone to mate with. I only have to wait for him to reach legal age for us to mate." Mingi said as he glared at Eden and Yunho making Yunho flinch. Eden frowned before he subtly glanced sadly to Yunho before looking back at Mingi.

"I'm sorry but once you're in the system, you can't cancel it. You can send the Omega back to us after 3 months however, if you don't want them to be your mate." Eden said. Seonghwa frowns when he sees Yunho's face gradually pale and if he concentrates on the Omega, Seonghwa can see how Yunho's lips wobble but the Omega quickly bites it and how the Omega keeps blinking and seems like on the verge of hyperventilating.

"It's alright. We'll see about it in 3 months." Hongjoong said, glaring at Mingi to stay quiet making the other Alpha grumbles lowly. Eden nods and push Yunho slowly to them. "Introduce yourself." Eden said and Yunho swallowed nervously.

"H-hello, n-nice to meet you all. I'm Jeong Yunho. T-thank you for h-having me." Yunho said softly but he lowered his gaze to the ground when he heard Mingi scoffed. He felt like crying. It seems like he won't be save after all. He can only wish that they will be nice to him for 3 months.

"If anything happens you can call me. Yunho will tell you about the rules and all later. Thank you." Eden said before he turned to Yunho and pulled him into a hug. "Pup, don't lose hope yet. Maybe you can change his mind after 3 months." Eden said softly and Yunho can't help but to hug Eden tightly. "I don't know sir.. I'll try.." Yunho said quietly and Eden nods and pulls away. He bowed to the others before he left.

"Come on in Yunho." Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded, giving a small smile and tail after them into the house.

"What's the rule?" Mingi said as soon as Yunho was seated on the couch. Yunho blinks as he didn't expect for Mingi to talk to him at all. "Um, the rules are no sexual intercours-" Yunho said but MIngi cut him off. "That won't be a problem. I don't want it either." Mingi scoffed, making Yunho bite his lips and lower his gaze to the floor.

"Let him finish, brat." Hongjoong said and Mingi huffed. Seonghwa who had been sitting next to Yunho, gently run his hand on Yunho's back. "Continue, Yunho ah. It's alright." Seonghwa said softly. "Wait, how old are you?" San said and he yelp when Wooyoung slap him hard on the stomach. "What? I wanna know if I have to call him hyung or not." San said, pouting.

"I'm about to be 21 in 3 months.." Yunho answered softly. "Oh sweet, we're the same age then, except for Hongjoong hyung, Seonghwa hyung and Jongho. They both will be 22 and Jongho will be 20." San said happily and Yunho nodded his head, taking in the information.

"Uhm.. No sexual intercourse, no harming the Omega, have to sleep on the same bed-" Yunho said and once again Mingi cut him off. "WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?? Sleep on the same bed?? What if I don't want to??" Mingi shouted, making Yunho flinch so hard that he fell to the floor, ass first and put his arms over his head in reflex.

"I'm s-sorry!! B-but it's the r-rules! P-please don't hurt m-me!" Yunho stuttered, closing his eyes, bracing himself in case Mingi beat him.

Silence.

Yunho still has his eyes closed as he breathes heavily, but after a while, he slowly opens his eyes when the impact doesn't come and he looks over to a gaping Mingi and the others watching him with wide eyes. Yunho swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm s-sorry.." Yunho apologized quietly, his hands trembling and his breaths becoming quick as he tried so hard not to cry.

Seonghwa widened his eyes as he caught the start of a panic attack and he quickly sat on his knees next to Yunho. "Yunho, breath slowly. It's alright, no one is going to hurt you." Seonghwa said softly and after 10 minutes, Yunho finally calmed down.

"W-why did you react like that? I might dislike you right now but I don't hurt Omegas." Mingi said, a bit softly as he feared that Yunho would panic again. Yunho bit his lips. This is one of the other reasons why the previous 2 Alphas rejected him, because of his traumas. They thought that Yunho would be a handful thus they rejected him.

He doesn't want to tell them but they've seen him panicked so he didn't have any choice. Yunho sigh softly. "I w-was in an a-abusive f-family.. M-my p-parents died so m-my uncle t-took me in.. H-he and h-his family hates m-me.." Yunho said and he can't continue as the memories were so dark. Luckily Hongjoong understands. "You don't have to tell everything pup. It's fine. So you have traumas. Okay, we'll be careful then." Hongjoong said and Yunho gave him a small smile.

**_What kind of fuckers, beating such a cute Omega?? Wait. Cute? What the fuck am I thinking??_ ** Mingi thought and he quickly got rid of whatever is in his head right now.

"What happened to your uncle and his family now?" Yeosang asked. "All of them are behind bars right now. Sir Eden rescued me 4 years ago and I've been in the orphanage since." Yunho answered softly. "Are there more rules?" Hongjoong asked softly and Yunho shake his head. "T-that was it." Yunho said softly.

"Okay then, ah, I forgot. I'm Hongjoong, the Head Alpha of this pack, this is Seonghwa, my mate, the Luna of this pack. This is Jongho, my second in command, Alpha and the maknae of this pack. Yeosang, his mate. This is the trouble duo in my pack, San, Alpha and his mate, Wooyoung. Lastly, this is Mingi, Alpha, as you already know." Hongjoong explained and Yunho nods, remembering their name and face.

"Mingi, bring Yunho to your room so he can unpack." Hongjoong said and Mingi grumbles but nods anyway while Yunho quickly stands up but before he can grab his duffel bag, Mingi already took it and clears his throat. "This way." Mingi said and he walks without waiting for Yunho making Yunho had to hurry up and follow him.

Mingi put the duffel bag in the middle of his room and he sat on the bed as Yunho slowly went to his bag and started to unpack. "You can put your clothes on the left side of the closet, that side is mostly empty." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. After packing, Yunho stood in the middle of the room, not quite sure on what to do.

"Are you done?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head. "You are a quiet one aren't you? Don't answer that, not that I care. Now, I hate to say this but the right side is my side so you will sleep on the left side. Don't ever try to come near me while I am sleeping." Mingi said using his Alpha's voice a bit. Yunho bit his lips and nodded his head slowly as he stayed silent. Mingi stares at him before huffing. "Well, if you don't have anything to say, we can go back down." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head again and followed Mingi out of the room.

\--

"Can I help?" Yunho asked softly and Seonghwa turned around, giving a smile to Yunho. "Oh? You cook?" Seonghwa said and Yunho nods, smiling a little. "Alright. You can help me wash the vegetables and cut them. Where's Mingi?" Seonghwa said as Yunho went to the sink. "I don't know, he told me not to follow him once we're downstairs.. I don't know where to go before I saw you here.." Yunho said and Seonghwa let out a huff. "That brat. I'm sorry pup. He usually is a nice Alpha." Seonghwa said apologetically.

"It's alright.. I understand.." Yunho said, smiling sadly and Seonghwa heart breaks a little. "Maybe there will be another Alpha that would want to be your mate." Seonghwa said and Yunho bit his lips, his tears started pooling in his eyes as he blinked rapidly. "I doubt it.." Yunho said softly, barely a whisper but Seonghwa heard him anyway.

"What do you mean pup?" Seonghwa asked and Yunho shake his head. "It's nothing. How do I cut these veggies? Straight or dice?" Yunho said, quickly changing the subject. Seonghwa stares at Yunho for a second before he sigh softly. "Dice please." Seonghwa said as he doesn't want to push the Omega. Yunho nods and start washing the vegetables.

\--

"Holy fuck! This is so fucking good!" Mingi exclaimed as he took another bite of his food. Yunho blushed as Seonghwa smirked. "Yeah? Yunho made that one." Seonghwa said, making everyone look at Yunho in awe. Yunho blushed harder. "It's nothing.. I learned the recipe from my mom before.." Yunho said softly. "Well it's delicious!" Yeosang said and Yunho can't help but to smile as he eats his food.

They all start to eat and chat occasionally and Mingi can't help but to watch Yunho as the Omega eats quietly. Mingi realized that Yunho seems to push the prawns away, making Mingi frown. "Why aren't you eating the prawns? or you're gonna eat it last?" Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head softly. "I'm allergic to it. Do you want it?" Yunho asked softly and Mingi blinked before he nodded his head so Yunho scooped up all the prawns and put it on Mingi's plate.

"Is this the only thing you're allergic to?" Mingi asked and Yunho tilted his head at Mingi, as to why he seemed to be interested in him. Nonetheless, Yunho answered him. "Prawns and kiwis." Yunho said and Mingi hummed. "That's all?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. "That's all."

\--

"He's fine I guess. Not a talker." Mingi said on his phone.

"Fine? Are you gonna fall in love with him or something? Remember that you want me to be your mate, not him." Hyungmin said and Mingi chuckled.

"Of course I know babe. I don't like him anyway. Too tall, can you imagine that? He's taller than me. I quite like it when my Omega fits in my arms. So yeah don't worry. You are still the winner here." Mingi said and he was not aware that Yunho could hear him.

Yunho's lips wobbled as he slowly put down his fist that was about to knock on the door. Yunho turned around and rushed to the bathroom, locked it as he slid down on the floor with his hand cupping his mouth, trying to be quiet. Tears streamed down his face as he cried quietly.

**_Why do I have to be so tall? I didn't ask to be this way.. I wish to be small too.. What will happen to me? I don't want to be sold to some Alphas.. Most of them are cruel.. I miss my parents.. Should I just die..? Maybe I can meet them again.._ **

Yunho kept on crying and he flinched when there was a knock on the door. "Is anyone in here? I need to pee." Yunho widens his eyes at the voice, it's Mingi. Yunho quickly stood up and went to the sink to wash his face. "I-in a m-minute!" Yunho stuttered and he looked in the mirror and grimaced when he saw how red his face was from crying.

He can't really do anything about it so he takes a deep breath and unlock the door, his gaze lower to the floor. Mingi frowns when Yunho keeps his head low and he catches on how red the Omega's eyes are and he feels a twinge of guilt inside him.  **_Did he hear me? Why does it seem like if I didn't choose him, he would die or something? They will find him another Alpha anyway right? Why do I feel like something is going on here?_ ** Mingi thought.

"Why are you crying?" Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head slowly. "It's nothing. Can I go to your room? I want to take my sketchbook." Yunho asked softly. "Yeah, it's your room too for 3 months. Aren't you going to sleep?" Mingi said. "Not yet. You can sleep first." Yunho said and Mingi shrugged and nodded his head before he entered the bathroom.

**_I know you don't want me to sleep on the same bed.. I'm just gonna stay up as long as I can.._ ** Yunho thought before he went to his room and fetched his sketchbook and pencil, going downstairs. Yunho sits on the couch and brings his knees up as he leans his back on the couch and leans his sketchbook on his thighs. Yunho starts drawing anything that comes into his mind at the moment and he concentrates for hours on his drawings, trying hard not to fall asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Yunho is tired.

He's been spending most of his night drawing on the couch in the living room and will only go to bed in the early morning after Mingi is almost awake, for 3 weeks now. Not only that, Yunho will always wake up 2 or 3 hours after that and help Seonghwa cook for their meals.

All of these doings but Mingi never noticed. He thought that Yunho had always gone to bed in the middle of the night, 1 or 2 hours after he went downstairs to draw. Yunho never mentioned this to the others but he has nightmares, that is one of the reasons why he avoids sleeping with Mingi, in fear that Mingi will be annoyed to be awakened in the middle of the night because of his nightmares everyday.

Today is not a good day for Yunho. He heard from Seonghwa that Hyungmin will be coming to spend some time with Mingi when he helped cook breakfast. He has nothing against that as they are a couple but the problem lies with Hyungmin. He keeps on provoking Yunho throughout the day since he arrived even though Yunho gave them the space to be lovey-dovey.

Yunho is already tired because of the lack of sleep and with Hyungmin keeps giving him remarks on everything that he did, Yunho felt like jumping out of a building in hope he can get away from him. Even the others minus Mingi are starting to get annoyed at Hyungmin for doing that to Yunho.

"Are you for real? Why can't you even understand how this game works?? Yeosang had explained to you for like 10 times already!" Hyungmin hissed and Yunho can feel his hands start to tremble. "I told you I don't want to play this game in the first place.." Yunho said quietly only for Hyungmin to shout at him. "And I told you that we need 9 people to play this so even if I don't like it, you have to play it too!"

"C-can't you just do it with 8..? Isn't that more preferable..? 2 with 2 or 4 with 4.." Yunho said, furrowing his brows together and Hyungmin suddenly burst into tears making Yunho widen his eyes and Mingi rushing to Hyungmin while glaring at Yunho.  **_What did I do..?_ ** Yunho thought but before he could do anything, Mingi suddenly growls loudly, his eyes flashing red and walking towards Yunho with his Alpha's pheromones fully out.

Yunho whimpered as he could feel all the rage coming from Mingi and he stumbled backwards before Mingi caught his wrist and pulled him into the hallway without a word. "M-mingi? W-what did I d-do? W-where are we g-going?" Yunho stuttered and Mingi only growled again. "Nobody makes my babe cry! I will punish anyone who did it!" Mingi hissed.

"Mingi! This is atrocious! Yunho did nothing wrong so let him go!" Hongjoong said but Mingi was so in rage that he didn't heed into his head Alpha's demand. Mingi keeps dragging Yunho until they arrived in the last room at the end of the hallway, opens it and yanked Yunho into it.

"Sit there on your knees and don't you dare come out of the room until I told you that you can! Not even Hongjoong!" Mingi hissed before he closed the door harshly making Yunho flinch.

"What the fuck Mingi? Let him out!" Hongjoong said but Mingi rolled his eyes. "No! You can't do anything about this hyung as he is MY OMEGA at the moment and he is not in this pack! Even if you demand him to come out of the room he can't because his Alpha is me! How dare he make Hyungmin cry?!" Mingi said as he walk to the living room. Hyungmin had stopped crying and looking at Mingi with wide eyes as he didn't expect for Mingi to do that to Yunho.

However, Hyungmin didn't say anything to Mingi as he felt a bit jealous hearing that Yunho is currently Mingi's omega and continues to act like a victim. He was only going to make Mingi yell at Yunho as he knew how Mingi hates people making him cry but it was like a bonus for him when Mingi punished Yunho too.

"I don't want to play anymore." Yeosang said as he glanced at the room Yunho is currently in and went to Jongho, cuddling close to the Alpha. Wooyoung also pouted at Mingi and pulled San with him going upstairs without a word as San glared at Mingi. Seonghwa is currently trying to calm his Alpha down as Hongjoong is becoming more and more angry towards Mingi and Hyungmin.

Mingi then grabs Hyungmin's hand and rushes out of the house away from the others before Hongjoong can get angry again.

\--

Yunho trembles as he gets down on his knees in the dark small room. He tries not to think about it but the more he tries, the more aware he is of how the walls start to come closer to him and he begins to panic. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to breathe properly but failing to do so as time goes by. Yunho squirmed when he can't feel his legs while trying to breathe properly with the ongoing panic.

He still has his eyes closed and tries to think of happy times to help him from getting panic more but it seems that he doesn't really have a lot of happy time and his panic increased. He doesn't know how long he had been sitting on his knees in the room, but he starts to feel cold and lightheaded. He coughs and swallows thickly before wincing when it hurts. It feels like he is swallowing sand.

"Be a good Omega... Be a good Omega.. Listen to your Alpha.. Be a good Omega.." Yunho chants over and over again, staying still on his knees despite his whole body is shaking and demanding for him to move. Yunho keeps murmuring the words, his eyes close as his body trembles.

\--

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? IT'S BEEN HOURS!" Hongjoong hissed as the others worriedly glanced towards the back room. "Even if I open the door I can't do anything! How can he be this selfish?? It wasn't even Yunho's fault! Is this how I raise my pups?! Am I a bad head Alpha??!" Hongjoong said, his shoulder slumped and Seonghwa is quick to hug him and rub his nose at Hongjoong's neck while he let out a calming scent.

"You're not, Alpha. Mingi is just a jerk that's all." Yeosang huffed as he lay his head on Jongho's shoulder. "Yup. You're not. I hope Yunho is fine in that room.." Wooyoung said as he pouted, looking over to the back room and suddenly they heard their main door opened.

"I'm home." Mingi said as he slowly walked over to them and grimaced internally when Hongjoong glared at him, his eyes fully red. "Mingi. Are you forgetting something while being on a date with the little brat?" Hongjoong asked calmly, making Mingi winced and widened his eyes. "Oh shit!" Mingi said once he remembered that he had been punishing Yunho since 5 hours ago.

Mingi rushed to the back room and yanked it open as he turned the light on and his heart sank involuntarily when he saw Yunho, obviously shaking but he was still on his knees, his hands clasped together on his lap and his eyes close. Mingi rushed to the Omega and crouched down before he widened his eyes as he heard what Yunho was chanting quietly.

Mingi frowned when he heard how weak Yunho's voice was before he spoke. "You can move now, Yunho." Mingi said and Yunho stopped his chanting and opened his eyes slowly, looking over to Mingi. "D-did I do good, A-alpha..?" Yunho said weakly, his eyes threatening to close again as he waited for Mingi to answer him. "Y-yeah, you did good Yunho." Mingi said and Yunho smiled softly making Mingi's chest hurt like something had struck him there before Yunho swayed and fell forward, his eyes closing shut.

"Shit! Yunho?!" Mingi said as he quickly grabbed Yunho before he completely fell onto the floor and gasped when he felt the unusual heat coming from the Omega. Seonghwa widened his eyes as the other Omegas gasped loudly and Seonghwa rushed to the fallen Omega. Seonghwa pat Yunho's cheeks softly but Yunho stays still, his breathings are heavy and short.

"Take him to a bed. Mingi, what you did today can be considered as torturing, do you realized that?" San said and Mingi frowned. "What? I can't punish my Omega when he did something wrong?" Mingi said and everyone huffed loudly. "He is not at fault at all. Your little brat was acting as he knew how you hate people that made him cry so he fake his cry to make you yell at Yunho. Yunho already said he doesn't want to play in the first place and seriously, can't you see how tired he is Mingi?" Hongjoong said.

"In case you didn't realized which I know for sure that you don't, Yunho have been staying up every night and only go to sleep when you are going to be awake in like half an hour later." Yeosang said and Mingi widened his eyes. "W-what?" Mingi said and everyone sighed. "Me and Yeosangie caught him a week ago, and when we asked he said he was giving you space as he knew how much you hate him to share a bed with you." Wooyoung said.

"He even wakes up in time to make lunch with me and make sure that your food is to your liking, Mingi ah. I always start making lunch at around 11.30 and he would always be downstairs around 10. He only slept for like 2 or 3 hours a day and he didn't even dare to have a nap throughout the day in case you want something from him like that one time you want smoothie and all." Seonghwa said.

Mingi blinks and stares blankly at all of them before he looks down and stares at Yunho.

"Yunho does everything passionately for you and doesn't even demand for a reward, unlike your little brat who wants everyone's attention even if it makes the other uncomfortable." San huffed. 

"His fever is high. Get him to bed Mingi. I'm going to call for a doctor." Seonghwa said. "And please. Be a little nicer to him? It's not his fault that the system paired him with you, he always looks like he's gonna cry every time we talk about the system. I don't want to say this but I feel like there is something going on with him and the system at the orphanage but he doesn't want to tell us." Seonghwa said and Mingi huffed before he picked Yunho up gently because he felt a little bit guilty but he still glared at Seonghwa a bit.

"Oh come on. Maybe that was what they were taught to do at the Orphanage so Alphas will pity them and take them as their mate." Mingi said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? With how cute Yunho is? If he was taught to do that then he would have an Alpha already. You are his 3rd Alpha, Mingi. We all suspect that something is going on here but you don't? Are you that heartless?" San said, making Mingi frown.

"Put Yunho on a bed first if you guys want to fight. Leave the poor Omega alone." Seonghwa said and Mingi huffed before going upstairs and lay Yunho down on the bed. Mingi took a chair and put it next to the bed and sat on it, watching Yunho.  **_Am I being a bad Alpha right now?_ ** Mingi thought and sigh.

\--

Yunho stirred and slowly opened his eyes, breathing deeply and he widened his eyes when he realized that he was in Mingi's room. Yunho weakly pushes himself up before a hand prevents him from getting up from the bed. Yunho weakly looked over to his right and widened his eyes again when he saw Mingi. "Lie back down. You're still too weak to be up and about." Mingi said softly and Yunho can't do anything but obey.

"W-what happened..?" Yunho asked weakly, his voice weak and hoarse. Mingi felt his guilt increased. "You fainted. The doctor told me that it was the combination of your fatigue and panic attack that caused you a high fever. I went out on a date with Hyungmin after I punished you and I forgot about you. I'm sorry." Mingi said and Yunho can only smile a little even if his heart hurts hearing the words that his current Alpha forgot about him.

"It's o-okay. I k-know where I s-stood. No w-worries." Yunho said softly before he coughs violently making Mingi haul him up gently and run his hand on his back. Mingi tried not to think of what Yunho just said but he felt ashamed nonetheless.  **_He knew where he stood yet he is still making sure to fulfill everything that I asked for.. Such a selfless Omega.._ ** Mingi thought.

The Alpha helped the Omega to drink some water after the coughing fit and Mingi saw how pale Yunho is and it seems like Yunho is trying to hide that he is shivering. "Are you cold? You're shivering." Mingi said and Yunho bit his lips. "A l-little. It's f-fine." Yunho said softly. "W-what time is it?" Yunho asked. "It's midnight. About 12.40" Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes and he weakly tried to get out of the bed more determinedly.

"Hey hey, where are you going this late?" Mingi said, catching Yunho's waist and pushing him down onto the bed and he grimaced when he felt how warm Yunho is.  **_I caused that didn't I? I was what people said a gentleman to Omegas yet what am I doing right now? Giving a hard time to an Omega.._ ** Mingi thought before he shook those thoughts off so he could concentrate on Yunho.

"Y-you can go to sleep. I f-feel like drawing, downstairs." Yunho said and tried again to get off of the bed but Mingi wasn't going to let him. "Stay here. I already know about you staying up. Why Yunho?" Mingi said though he already knows the answer but he doesn't even know why he wanted to hear it from the Omega himself. Yunho widened his eyes and lowered his gaze, biting his lips.

"Y-you freaked out when I t-told you about the r-rules.. S-so I thought I can ease it up a bit b-by going to b-bed w-when you n-nearly wakes up.. I d-don't want to bother you in t-the middle of the n-night.." Yunho said quietly. "Why would you bother me in the middle of the night? I sleep like a log anyway." Mingi said and he tilt his head a bit when Yunho stay silent.

He doesn't like that. He doesn't like it when Yunho won't answer him because he knew deep down he wanted to know more about the Omega but his pride turns the curiosity into something else that always seems to judge the Omega and compare him with his lovely Hyungmin.  **_Hyungmin will always tell me the truth. I guess my babe is still better than him._ ** Mingi smugly thought.

"Answer me Yunho." Mingi said in his Alpha's voice making Yunho flinch and stutter out instantly. "I have n-nightmares.. I d-don't want to b-bring more trouble.. P-previous Alphas always r-reprimand me about it but I j-just can't c-control it.. I d-don't want to have nightmares either.." Yunho said and Mingi was stunned. "You were reprimanded because you did something that you had no control over?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded softly.

"What an ass." Mingi huffed, making Yunho look over to Mingi, tilting his head. "What?" Mingi said and Yunho quickly lowered his gaze again, shaking his head. MIngi growls. "Look, I really hate it when someone doesn't answer my questions. Answer me everytime I ask, Yunho." Mingi said and Yunho bit his lips. "W-what did I d-do this evening? W-when we w-were playing the game. I w-want to m-make sure I didn't do it again." Yunho said.

"You made Hyungmin cry, that's why." Mingi growls making Yunho flinch again. "B-but why? I just want to know w-why.. I only g-gave him a suggestion to p-play without m-me b-because I d-don't understand h-how the game w-works and f-for him to start the game f-faster.." Yunho asked. Mingi then blinks as he tries to remember and true enough, Yunho did only give them a suggestion and suddenly Hyungmin burst into tears. He was too blinded by Hyungmin's tears that he didn't remember or care about other things.

Mingi opened and closed his mouth for a few times, not knowing what to say. Yunho breathes heavily, his eyes drooping waiting for Mingi to answer him but when Mingi stays silent, Yunho can't hold his eyes open any longer and he lets it close completely. "It's o-okay if y-you don't want to tell me, A-alpha. I'm sorry I asked." Yunho mumbled sleepily and before Mingi can say anything, Yunho is already snoring softly.

Mingi felt his guilt intensify and started to compare Yunho and Hyungmin but surprisingly, he can't stop thinking on how Yunho is better than Hyungmin.  **_It wasn't his fault yet he said sorry.. If it's Hyungmin, he will whine until I give in.. Yunho is amazing at cooking too, unlike Hyungmin who doesn't even know how to fry an egg.. But I've already promised to make Hyungmin my mate and I don't know if I like Yunho or not.._ ** Mingi thought and sigh softly before going to his side of the bed and sliding in.

\--

"N-no.. S-stop.. P-please.. I'm s-sorry.. P-please.. D-don't.." Yunho whimpered and started to thrash around on the bed and he accidentally touched Mingi making the Alpha stirred from his sleep. Mingi blearily looked over to Yunho and widened his eyes a bit when he realized that Yunho is having a nightmare. "Yunho, wake up, it's just a nightmare." Mingi said softly, shaking the Omega gently for a few times and he flinched in surprise when Yunho gasped and instantly sat up on the bed.

Yunho's heavy breathing noise filled the room as he looked around in panic before his high fever took control of his body making him sway and slumped to the side but Mingi managed to catch him. Yunho whimpered when his head thumped loudly. Mingi frowned when he felt Yunho's heat wasn't going down so he pushed the Omega gently on the bed. "I'm getting a wet towel." Mingi said and rushed to the bathroom.

Yunho had his eyes closed, trying to slow down his racing heart and breathing when he felt something cold was placed on his forehead making him flinched and whimpered a bit. "C-cold.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi caressed Yunho's hair gently. "I'm sorry but your fever is still high. You need the wet towel." Mingi said softly and Yunho nodded his head, obeying his Alpha.

"D-did I woke you up..? M'sorry.." Yunho slurred and Mingi sigh softly.  **_All he did is apologize.. How pure can he be..?_ ** Mingi thought. "Don't be sorry. I'm not angry. Try to sleep again." Mingi said softly and Yunho nodded his head weakly. Mingi stayed up until the wet towel had dried and tossed it on the nightstand before he lay down. He was about to fall asleep when Yunho started whimpering again.

**_If he keeps on waking up because of the nightmares, he won't get his needed rest and get better.._ ** Mingi thought and before he could change his mind, he slid an arm under Yunho's neck and pulled him closer while he caressed the Omega's hair, in hope that the Omega would stop having the nightmares. He smiles when Yunho seems to stop thrashing after a few moments and he keeps on caressing the Omega until he falls asleep.

The next day, it took Mingi 10 minutes to calm the Omega down because he panicked thinking that he had moved to Mingi's side of the bed when he woke up in Mingi's arms that morning. Mingi assured him that he was the one who had pulled him closer and told the Omega that he didn't have any nightmares afterwards.

"B-but.. I'm sorry.." Yunho said and Mingi huffed. "I told you it's fine. If the cuddles make your nightmares go away, then it's fine. It's better than both of us waking up a few times every night." Mingi said and Yunho sighs softly. "Okay.. " Yunho said quietly and Mingi took care of him for the rest of the day and the day after until Yunho's fever broke.

Yunho hopes that Mingi can still save him somehow after that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's the angst?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it again that this story is a short one. Less than 8 chapters.
> 
> Thank you to those who revised my chapter. Especially Lex! Thank you so much for keeping me happy and sane while helping me with the grammar xD xoxo 
> 
> I'll edit the previous chapter later. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Things get slightly better for Yunho after that.

Well, as better as he can get anyway. At least Mingi had become nicer to him but there were still days where Mingi suddenly ignored him or was harsh to him. It usually happened after he had a phone call with Hyungmin though so every time Yunho caught Mingi on the phone, he would stay away from Mingi until bedtime. Sometimes Yunho would even stay up as long as he could, giving Mingi some space to clear his mind but Yunho stopped when Mingi always came down and pulled him to their bedroom without a word and growled if Yunho tried to go back downstairs.

The only explanation for why Mingi went as far as fetching Yunho downstairs was because he could no longer sleep without the Omega in his arms. He was so used to Yunho being in his arms every night that when he tried to sleep without Yunho, he would be tossing and turning on the bed for hours before grumbling and going downstairs to fetch the Omega but he won't admit to that, ever.

Mingi also loves Yunho's cooking so much that he even blurted it out to Hyungmin making the Omega very angry and would argue with Mingi for hours.

"Look babe, I never said that you can't cook. I only said that Yunho is good at cooking, that's all."

"Why are you talking about what he is good at nowadays? You said that you will ignore him. This is not ignoring. Are you falling for him??"

Mingi sighed, rubbing his face in frustration.

"I'm not falling for him. I'm just saying. You were the one who asked me about him in the first place."

"Fine!! He's going back to the orphanage this Sunday right? Then I'm going there on Saturday with a dessert! You better praise me in front of him!" Hyungmin said before he ended the call immediately, making Mingi sigh as he stared at his phone.

**_This Sunday.. Time flies so fast.. Will I be able to meet him again after this? Wait. Why am I thinking like this again? Stop it Mingi!_ ** Mingi thought and shook his head before walking downstairs. He felt like seeing the Omega so he silently looked around the house and found the Omega in the kitchen with Seonghwa.

**_Ah, they're making dinner.._ ** Mingi thought as he went into the kitchen while still watching Yunho. Mingi propped his hand under his chin as he watched his Luna and his current Omega chatting quietly while cooking together and he unconsciously smiled. Yunho sniffed a moment later and turned around, facing Mingi. Without a word, Yunho went to grab a mug and started making chocolate milk for Mingi.

Mingi's heart swells with something that he doesn't understand when Yunho comes up to him with a small smile and puts the mug full of chocolate milk in front of him before resuming his cooking with Seonghwa.

**_I guess I'll miss this.._ ** Mingi thought sadly.

That night, if Mingi held Yunho a little bit tighter than usual, no one said anything about it.

\--

"Something is going on here, hyung. I can feel it." Yeosang said as he types away on his laptop. "I know but Yunho won't tell me any of it. He always changes the subject whenever I ask him about the system." Seonghwa huffed as he watched Yeosang pull up the website about the Orphanage where Yunho lives.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa asked. "I find it very suspicious, hyung. A few days ago I opened this website and looked around and found out that no one above 21 years old is in the system." Yeosang said. "Maybe they all found an Alpha to mate with?" Seonghwa said quietly though he felt a bit suspicious as well. "All of them? Really, hyung? I can't believe it. Not in the slightest. Yunho's profile is still in here though, so I'm just going to check it next week." Yeosang said and Seonghwa can only nod his head.

\--

"Why the fuck is the little brat here?!" San hissed at Mingi who just scratched his neck awkwardly. "He insisted. I told him to behave though, don't worry." Mingi said. "Will he? I don't want this farewell party to be a disaster for Yunho." Yeosang said, narrowing his eyes towards Hyungmin. "Hey, Hyungmin is not that bad okay! Watch your mouth Yeosang!" Mingi growled but he backed down when Jongho flashed red eyes towards him.

"It's fine. Please don't fight.." Yunho said softly. "I'm only being polite because Yunho is here." Wooyoung huffed as Hyungmin walked in and Mingi rushed to him. "Hey, babe." Mingi said and kissed Hyungmin's head. "Hey, can you put this in the fridge? It's better to eat when it's cold." Hyungmin said and handed the dessert to Mingi.

Yunho smiled sadly when he saw Mingi kiss Hyungmin. He never told anyone but he had actually loved his current Alpha after the dark room incident and his love for the Alpha keeps increasing whenever the Alpha takes good care of him.  **_I guess I'm still not good enough for him to fall in love with me.._ ** Yunho thought sadly.

Throughout the day, Yunho tried so hard to keep a smile on his face but he just can't stop thinking about what will happen to him after tomorrow. He will have a week to prepare himself before the auctions but he doesn't know if he can, not mentally anyway.

They just finished dinner when Hyungmin excitedly told Mingi to bring out his dessert for everyone to eat so Mingi did and put it on the table. They reluctantly take it and eat it. "Oh, this is quite good." Hongjoong said without any feelings on it. "Yeah, it's edible." Yeosang said and Hyungmin just ignored them and looked over to Yunho.

Hyungmin frowned when he saw Yunho playing with the dessert, without eating any. Hyungmin huffed and he became angry so he made a sad face and tugs on Mingi's shirt. "Babe, Yunho won't eat my dessert.. I know the dessert is not that delicious but it's still edible.. Can't he at least appreciate it..?" Hyungmin said, faking some tears and Mingi's eyes flashed red.

"Yunho. Why aren't you eating? Eat it. Hyungmin cooked it dilligently." Mingi said, glaring at Yunho. Yunho widened his eyes as he bit his lips. "B-but ther-" Yunho said but Mingi cut him off. "Eat. It." Mingi said and Yunho slumped his shoulders. Yunho scooped the dessert shakily with his spoon and before he eats it, he looks over to Mingi. "Do you really want me to eat this, Alpha?" Yunho asked as he knew Mingi should've known what was in the dessert because he already finished it.

"Yes. Eat it." Mingi said with his Alpha's voice. "Okay..." Yunho said quietly, his lower lip wobbled before he ate the dessert shakily. Yunho munched on the dessert slowly and he swallowed it when Mingi once again glared at him. "Finish it Yunho." Mingi said, making Seonghwa frown. "Mingi, don't force Yunho like that."

"Finish it." Mingi said, ignoring Seonghwa. Yunho obeyed and finished it. Mingi then smiled and looked over to Hyungmin who had a smug marred on his face. Yunho stayed silent after that when they all started another conversation before he had to cough. Yunho had coughed a few times, quietly so he wouldn't interrupt the others but it's getting harder when he felt his throat starting to swell and itch.

"T-toilet." Yunho said as he rushed to the toilet. Mingi frowned a bit when he caught Yunho's pale face.  **_Why is his face so pale? The dessert wasn't that bad.. It was kind of good with lots of various fruits in it._ ** Mingi thought and suddenly he remembered.

_ "I'm allergic to prawns." _

_ "What else are you allergic to?" _

_ "Prawns and kiwis." _

Mingi widened his eyes. "FUCK!" Mingi shouted and rushed to the toilet leaving the others confused. "Yunho!" Mingi said, panicking as he opened the door and saw Yunho had his hand clawing at his neck as he coughs violently in front of the sink. Yunho coughed and coughed while Mingi went to him, running his hand on Yunho's back. The others had gone to the toilet too after Mingi's outburst and they were all worried when they saw Yunho was getting paler by the minute.

"What the fuck? What's going on??" Wooyoung said, panicking himself.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Yeosang said, already pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"He's fucking allergic to kiwis yet I told him to finish the fucking dessert!" Mingi said as he held Yunho by the waist as the Omega can no longer hold himself up. Yunho felt dizzy and he couldn't breathe properly. Mingi panicked a bit more when Yunho wheezed. "Ambulance will take too long." Mingi said as he hauled Yunho up in his arms and walked out of the toilet.

"Let me drive Mingi." Hongjoong said and took the car keys.

"Mingi? Why are you going too? Let them take Yunho there. Stay here with me." Hyungmin whined, making Yeosang and Wooyoung hiss at him, if their Alphas weren't there, the Omegas would be pouncing on Hyungmin already. "Shut the fuck up! This is your fucking fault!" Wooyoung hissed.

"What? MY FAULT? It's not MY FAULT that he's allergic to kiwis! How am I supposed to know??!" Hyungmin said. "Yunho was about to tell Mingi about it but you FUCKING WHINED at Mingi because Yunho won't eat your dessert making Mingi STUPIDLY told Yunho to finish the fucking dessert!" Yeosang hissed while Jongho wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist, preventing him from clawing at Hyungmin.

"MINGI! HE SHOUTED AT ME!" Hyungmin said, already faking his tears while at it. Mingi was too distracted with Yunho to care about Hyungmin's tears and he realized that he always acts like an asshole every time Hyungmin is there with his pack. He doesn't like it one bit.  **_It takes for me to hurt Yunho again to finally realize how much of an asshole I am whenever I'm with Hyungmin. This is not how an Alpha should be._ ** Mingi thought.

"Hyungmin. Go home. I don't have time for this." Mingi said and rushed to the car with Hongjoong and Seonghwa in tow.

Hyungmin gaped at Mingi before he flinched. "Now what are you doing? OUT!" San yelled in his Alpha's voice, making Hyungmin rush out of the house. San huffed after he slammed the door shut and Wooyoung is quick to engulf him with a hug.

\--

"This is my fucking fault. He asked me properly and I fucking told him to finish it.I fucking forgot about it!" Mingi said as soon as Yunho is taken care of by the nurses in the emergency room.

"Calm down Mingi. What's done is done. At least they said we're just in time and he will be fine." Hongjoong said. "Mingi.. You really should think it over about mating Hyungmin. I don't think you guys are good for each other.. Omegas should make their Alphas calm in any situation, not making the Alpha more berserk." Seonghwa said quietly and Mingi sighed.

"I know.. I realized that when I saw Yunho collapse in front of me.. But I don't think I'm good enough for Yunho either. I can't.. He deserves someone better.." Mingi said, making both Hongjoong and Seonghwa sighed.

\--

"You can take him home now, he might feel a little bit sluggish because of his medication. If he's still feeling unwell in 2 days, please bring him back here." the doctor said. "Thank you doctor, we will." Hongjoong said and bowed to the doctor.

Mingi had already picked Yunho up as the Omega is barely conscious and they walk to the car in silence. "I'm sorry Yunho.." Mingi whispered softly as he ran his hand through Yunho's hair until they arrived home.

That night, Mingi stayed up, watched over Yunho until morning and he felt guilty and sad that he won't be able to make it up to Yunho as he will hand him back to the orphanage because he can't forgive himself at the moment and thought that Yunho should have a better Alpha than him.

\--

"I'm sorry Yunho. I hope you will find a better Alpha that will take good care of you." Mingi said after he had let the others say goodbye to Yunho first. Yunho lowered his gaze down. "Can't it be you..?" Yunho said softly in hope that Mingi will say yes.

"I'm sorry.. I can't.." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head sadly. "It's okay.. Alpha..? Can I ask one more thing from you..?" Yunho said softly. "What is it?" Mingi said, tilting his head. "A kiss." Yunho said and he pointed his finger to his forehead. "Here." Yunho said.  **_As a present for my birthday._ ** Yunho thought.

Mingi smiled and kissed Yunho's forehead. Yunho smiled and he gasped in surprise when Mingi pulled him in for a hug. "Good luck for your next Alpha." Mingi said softly and Yunho had to bite his lips as he tightened his hold on Mingi and nodded his head.

Yunho went inside the car as Eden talked to the others. "Can't you think this through, Mingi ah? We can wait for a few hours." Eden said but Mingi shakes his head. "I can't. I'm sorry sir." Mingi said and Eden sighed, nodding his head. "Alright. I wish you the best. Thank you for taking care of Yunho." Eden said before he slides into the car.

\--

"What? Are you breaking up with me, Mingi?" Hyungmin shouted on the phone.

"Yes. Now please stop coming over and all that shit. I've had enough of you. Good bye Hyungmin." Mingi said and ended the call.

Hyungmin stared at his phone in shock before he screamed. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU JEONG YUNHO! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! xD  
> TW! Torture. Blood.

"So.... Are you saying that there will be auctions where rich Alphas can buy some unmated, orphaned Omegas from KQ Orphanage? And do whatever they want with them? What if I want to buy some Omegas? How do you know about this, hyung?" Hyungmin said as his brother, an Alpha explained to him because he had once gone to the auction before.

"I can buy one for you, if you want. My friend brought me to the auctions before." his brother said and Hyungmin hummed. "If there is an Omega with the name of Jeong Yunho, I want him. At any cost." Hyungmin said. "I'll check with them. Don't tell anyone about this though." his brother said. "I won't, especially if I can have Jeong Yunho." Hyungmin said, smirking.

\--

"T-thank you for taking c-care of me since I was brought here, sir. I'll m-miss you dearly.." Yunho stuttered and wiped his tears away with a trembling hand. "I'm sorry pup.. If I wasn't already mated, I would've made you mine.." Eden said and pulled Yunho in for a hug. "What will happen to me sir...? I'm afraid... I don't want to go...." Yunho whispered shakily. Eden sighed and tightened his hold on Yunho. "Let's just hope that you'll get a nice Alpha."

"I only wish that they won't beat me up.. I'm fine with being a slave, cleaning around the house and I’ll cook for them.. I just don't want an abusive one.. That's all.." Yunho said quietly.

\--

"I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP!" Mingi screamed, frustratingly as he grabbed his hair with both of his hands. "Huh? Why? You finally have the bed all to yourself." Yeosang said as he munched on his chicken. "Because Yunho is not there with me." Mingi whispered to himself. "Hm? What?" Yeosang said and Mingi shook his head. "Nothing. Where is Seonghwa hyung? I'm hungry.." Mingi said, laying his head on the table.

"Out. With Hongjoong hyung. It's not dinner time yet though. We just ate lunch like 3 hours ago." Yeosang said and Mingi narrowed his eyes at Yeosang who is currently still munching on his chicken. "Huh. Funny it comes from you who is eating chicken right now." Mingi scoffed. "Well, Jongho bought it for me. Of course I will eat it right away." Yeosang said and Mingi shook his head.

"Go and try to sleep, Mingi-ah. It's only been 3 days. You'll get used to it." Yeosang said and Mingi sighed, nodding his head. 

\--

"Yunho. Someone had bought you. Be on your best behaviour, he will come and meet you in 10 minutes."

Yunho widened his eyes and swallowed thickly, nodding his head. "Please let it be a nice Alpha.. Please, please, please...." Yunho whispered to himself over and over with both of his hands clasped together. Yunho's knees bounced as he waits for the Alpha to come.

After 10 minutes, the worker at the auctions came in with an Alpha in tow. Yunho is already on his knees and lowered his gaze to the floor after he took a glance at the Alpha, just like he was taught by the workers there.

The alpha went up to him and grabbed his hair, yanking it backwards so he could see Yunho's face properly. Yunho suppressed his wince and kept his gaze on the floor. "Oh, you are a beautiful one. I wonder why my brother wants you though. He despises Omegas that are taller and more beautiful than him." The Alpha rambled and Yunho just kept quiet.

Yunho yelped a bit when the Alpha put a collar around his neck as the Alpha had tightened the collar a little too hard. Yunho whimpered when the Alpha growled at him and quickly averted his gaze to the ground. "Now be a good bitch and follow me." The Alpha said in his Alpha's voice before walking out of the room and Yunho followed him silently.

None of them realized how Yunho trembled so hard.

\--

Yeosang frowned. "It's impossible for Yunho to have someone to mate to.. It's only been 3 weeks.. And his profile was still there when he was with Mingi.. I don't think this is good.." Yeosang muttered to himself. "GUYS!!" Yeosang shouted as he felt himself getting anxious with the thought that something happened to Yunho.

Jongho was the first one to arrive in the living room with his eyes flashed red. "What is it? What's wrong Sangie?" Jongho said and looked around in the living room. "Mingi!? Where's Mingi?!" Yeosang said as he saw everyone but Mingi in the living room. "I'm here. What?" Mingi grumbled as he trudged to the living room.

Mingi had been grumpy for the past 2 weeks. He can't sleep at night, he misses Yunho's cooking, he longed for the hot chocolate that Yunho always makes for him every evening and he just can't get Yunho out of his head.

"I think something happened to Yunho." Yeosang said as he gripped his laptop tightly. Mingi's eyes widened and it flashed red. "What do you mean?" Mingi said. "He's gone from the Orphanage system. It doesn't make any sense. He was still in the system when he's with you. It's only been 3 weeks. It's impossible to be mated with someone because it's their rules to live with each other for 3 months first. They can't mate before that." Yeosang rambled nervously and Mingi frowned.

"Something's wrong Mingi." Yeosang said after Mingi didn't say anything. "I know that but what do we d- wait. Hyung, call Sir Eden. Maybe he can help us?" Mingi said and Hongjoong was about to call when someone rang their bell. Seonghwa went to the front door and widened his eyes when he saw Sir Eden standing outside. "It's Sir Eden guys." Seonghwa said and everyone rushed to the door.

Hongjoong opened the door and let Eden in. "I'm probably too late by now but it's better than doing nothing at all. You guys need to save Yunho. I can't stand the Orphanage any longer. I've already quit the day they took Yunho away but it took me longer to find who bought him and where they live." Eden said.

"What? BOUGHT?! C-can you explain properly, Sir?" Seonghwa said and Eden sighed, nodding his head. "KQ Orphanage is not a saintly place like what people thought. Yes, they help the Alphas to get a job and place to stay while helping Omegas to find their mate. What people do not know is that the orphanage will sell all of their unmated Omegas after they reach 21 by auctions. Rich Alphas will come and buy them but almost all of them will turn the Omegas into their slaves, sex slaves or breeding machines." Eden explained. All of them gaped at the new information.

"THE FUCK? CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT THEN? THOSE POOR OMEGAS!" Wooyoung said, perplexed by it that San had to calm the omega down with his scent. "A-are you saying that I was the last chance for Yunho?!" Mingi said and Eden nodded slowly. "Yes.. That was why I asked you if you could change your mind.. We are prohibited to tell about the dark side of the orphanage.." Eden said.

"So that's why Yunho always changed the subject whenever we asked him about it. Now, how can I get my pup back?" Seonghwa said as his eyes flashed blue. "I found the Alpha that bought him and his address. I'm here because I need someone that can help calm Yunho down and that person is Mingi." Eden said and Mingi tilted his head. "Why me? All I did was hurt him.." Mingi said quietly.

Eden put his hands on Mingi's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Because Yunho loves you, Mingi. He never told me but all he talked about was you. Even though you had hurt him, he also said how good you were when you took care of him afterwards. How he let you hold him every night because of his nightmares, how you helped him eat and bath when he was sick. His previous Alphas were not like you. At all. They ignored him most of the time and if he was sick or having nightmares, all they did was told him to sort it out himself." Eden said and Mingi widened his eyes.

"He loves me..? Really..?" Mingi said and Eden nodded. Mingi blinked and his eyes flashed red. "How can I get my Omega back?" Mingi said and Eden smiled at him. "This is the address." Eden said, giving them a piece of paper with an address on it. Mingi's eyes widened again when he recognized the address. "This is Hyungmin's." Mingi said.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Wooyoung said. "I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS IF HE TOUCHED YUNHO!" Yeosang said and both his and Wooyoung's eyes flashed blue. "But only an Alpha can buy them and it was an Alpha that bought Yunho." Eden said, frowning. "Hyungmin's brother is an Alpha. I think he bought Yunho for Hyungmin so Hyungmin can.. shit.. can we go now?!!" Mingi said.

"But how did Hyungmin know about this?" Jongho asked. "Why do you think he is a little brat? His family is very rich and they will only mate with a purebred one too. I'm sorry Mingi but when he came here for the first time, he was eyeing me as well. He stopped when he found out that I've already mated with Seonghwa." Hongjoong said, huffing at the memory.

Mingi shrugged but his eyes were still red. "Well, as far as I know, his family is lower ranking than mine. I don't think it will be a problem." Mingi said and Eden gaped at Mingi. "You're... a purebred? I mean I knew Hongjoong is one but not you." Eden said and Mingi smiled. " My father is Song Hajoon." Mingi said and Eden widened his eyes. "Oh?! Song Hajoon?! Your family is in the Top 5 of Purebred Families!" Eden said and Mingi blushed.

"Yeah, that's why this brat sometimes won't heed my commands. His ranking is higher than mine." Hongjoong huffed lightly. "Hey! At least I'm trying hyung!!" Mingi said, pouting. "Anyway. Can we go save my Omega now?" Mingi said and Eden nodded. "I'm going to call the police too. I really want KQ Orphanage to stop its operation." Eden said.

"But what will happen to the orphans..?" San said. "Don't worry, my mate already bought a few buildings for the orphans. I will start a new Orphanage that will help all of them equally." Eden said. "Now, let's go save Yunho."

\--

Yunho whimpered when he accidentally moved his hands. He had been tied up, on his knees with both his ankles and wrists in shackles that are mounted to the walls. His wrists and ankles are caked with blood, dried and fresh because he thrashed around when Hyungmin and his brother tortured him.

His whole body was not in a good condition as well. There is dried blood near his temples because Hyungmin had slammed his head on the walls several times. His body is full with red, purple and yellow bruises as he was kicked brutally by Hyungmin and his brother. His right foot is bent in an awkward angle and it throbbed so bad that Yunho wouldn't even dare to move it.

Yunho doesn't know what day or what time it is because he was held in a dark room without any windows. He became so thin as Hyungmin won't feed him, only giving him a little bit of water enough for him to stay alive. Yunho also had figured out that Mingi had dumped Hyungmin as the Omega beat him while cursing saying it was Yunho's fault that Mingi hates him now.

Yunho took a shaky deep breath but he had to stop short when it made his chest ache. Yunho tried again with a few short but slow breaths and he flinched violently when he heard loud voices outside of the room. Yunho paled, thinking that Hyungmin had brought several more people to torture him and he began to hyperventilate.

\--

"Okay, let's go." Eden said and the others nodded. The police officers were also there with them as they moved slowly to the house. The police officers scattered around the house, blocking any potential places to escape while Mingi blatantly knocked on the front door. Hyungmin opened the door and widened his eyes.

"M-mingi?! W-what are you doing here?" Hyungmin said and Mingi faked his smile. "Hi babe. I just missed you that's all. Are you still mad at me?" Mingi said as he glanced at his pack and Eden who had been hiding near the door. Hyungmin beamed up at Mingi's word, thinking that Mingi wanted him back. "No of course not! Are you here to take me back?! I'll be good! I promise!" Hyungmin said before Mingi grabbed him and pushed him to the wall harshly.

Hyungmin yelped while the others barged into the house. "Where. Is. Yunho?" Mingi growled in his Alpha's voice and Hyungmin paled. "What's going on here? Let my brother go!" Hyungmin's brother growled in his Alpha's voice too but he backed off when Mingi glared and growled at him. "WHERE IS YUNHO?!" Mingi hissed with his Alpha's voice and pheromones fully out.

"IN THE BASEMENT! I'M SORRY! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!! I DID NOT KILL HIM THOUGH! I ONLY HURT HIM A LITTLE!" Hyungmin whimpered and Mingi let him go, rushing to the basement as he already knew the layout of the house. "STAY DOWN! BOTH OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BUYING AN OMEGA ILLEGALLY AND TORTURING THEM! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT AND ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU IN COURT." one of the police officers said, making both Hyungmin and his brother turn pale and stay where they were.

Mingi opened the basement door and widened his eyes. He moved slowly when he realized that Yunho had moved as far away as he could with his restraints and injuries. His heart breaks when Yunho openly cries, begging him. "P-please.... I'm s-sorry... P-please don't hurt me a-again.. I'll d-do anything.. I'll c-clean the h-house.. I'll c-cook.. I w-won't talk about M-mingi.. J-just please don't h-hurt me.. P-please.." Yunho stuttered in between his sobs, hyperventilating that he wasn't aware that it was Mingi who came into the room.

Mingi frowned in worry when he looked over Yunho's thin appearance. Blood and bruises scattered on every inch of his body. "What the fuck did they do to you...?" Mingi whispered as he slowly crouched down in front of Yunho so as to not scare the Omega further. Yunho still whimpered when he saw someone crouching in front of him, his tears making his visions blurry.

"Yunho? It's me. It's Mingi. I'm here to save you." Mingi said softly and Yunho cried even harder. "N-no.. P-please don't d-do this.. P-please.." Yunho said making Mingi felt like killing Hyungmin and his brother right now. Mingi took a deep breath before he tried again. "Yunho.. Bub.. It's Mingi.. I'm not going to hurt you bub... It's Mingi bub.." Mingi said softly as he let out a calming scent in hope Yunho can smell it and calm down.

The calming scent seemed to work as Yunho finally calms down a bit. He blinked slowly and widened his eyes when he saw Mingi in front of him. "M-mingi..? Is t-that really y-you?" Yunho stuttered out and Mingi nodded, giving Yunho a small smile. "That's right bub. It's Mingi. I'm here to save you." Mingi said softly.

"P-promise..? You won't h-hurt me l-like H-hyungmin d-did..? I p-promise I'll b-be good.. Just p-please don't h-hurt me.." Yunho stuttered softly. "I promise bub, I won't hurt you. Can I touch you bub? I need to get you out of these shackles." Mingi said as he glanced back to the others that had been standing outside of the room and Hongjoong tossed a key to him.

Yunho bit his lips for a few seconds before he nodded. "It h-hurts.." Yunho mumbled. "I'll be gentle bub. I promise." Mingi said softly and he began to unlock all the shackles gently especially on Yunho's right foot as he had a hunch that the Omega's right ankle was broken. "There you go. Let's go bub." Mingi said softly as he went closer to the Omega and gently hauled him up, bridal style.

Yunho whimpered and Mingi quickly kissed Yunho's head softly. "I'm sorry bub." Mingi said softly and Yunho shook his head weakly, laying it on Mingi's shoulder. "It's alright.." Yunho slurred as he could feel his consciousness slipping. "I'm sorry I'm late.." Mingi said and Yunho smiled with half of his eyes closed. "You still came and s-save me.. T-thank you.." Yunho said before he closed his eyes completely.

Mingi frowned when Yunho closed his eyes and he panicked a bit. "Yunho? Bub?" Mingi said and he looked at his pack with wide eyes when Yunho didn't respond. "Come on. He need to be treated." Hongjoong said and all of them rushed out of the house. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! some fluff. =P

"I don't fucking care. I want them to be behind bars right fucking now! Why can't you do that?!" Mingi hissed at his lawyer. "I'm sorry Mingi-nim, but we need Yunho for this to make sure that they won't get away. We have to wait until Yunho is healed, but in the meantime, I'll make sure that they will be detained until Yunho is well enough." his lawyer said.

Mingi grumbled and he was about to speak when they heard a scream from one of the wards. Mingi widened his eyes as he recognized the voice and rushed to Yunho's ward. He opened the door and growled, his eyes flashed red.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mingi asked. The doctor and the nurses all backed away to let Mingi see what happened. Mingi narrowed his eyes at them before he looked carefully in the room and found Yunho sitting on the floor, at the corner of the room with both his knees close to his chest as he trembled viciously.

"I'm sorry sir, we were trying to look at his broken ankle but he started screaming when we touched him and he scrambled away from the bed. Can you calm him down so we can treat him again?" the doctor said. Mingi looked at Yunho softly before he made his way to the terrified Omega.

Mingi crouched down in front of Yunho and spoke softly, "Yunho? Bub, it's Mingi. Do you recognize me?" Mingi said softly and Yunho sniffed before nodding his head a little. "Were you surprised by them?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded. "A-are t-they going to h-hurt me..?" Yunho stuttered quietly.

"They're not going to hurt you bub. I promise. Can you let them treat you? Please? I want you to get better." Mingi said and Yunho suddenly widened his eyes. "I'm s-sorry!! I d-didn't know t-they're t-trying to help! P-please don't be angry!" Yunho said as he started trembling again. Mingi blinked and his heart broke again. **_If I didn't let him go, he won't be this traumatized.._** Mingi thought.

"Bub, I'm not angry. Can I touch you?" Mingi said softly. Yunho nodded his head and Mingi went up to him and picked him up. Yunho whimpered as he buried his head in Mingi's neck while Mingi kissed his temple and whispered sweet nothing in his ears, calming him down. "I'm sorry bub, the pain will go away once they treat you, okay?" Mingi said softly and earned a nod from the Omega.

Mingi put Yunho down on the bed and was about to step back so the doctor and nurses could do their job when Yunho grabbed his shirt tightly, looking up at him with wide terrified eyes. "S-stay.. P-please..?" Yunho said and Mingi looked over to the doctor. "Can I?" Mingi asked and the doctor nodded. "It's better this way. He won't panic because his Alpha is with him. You can sit right next to him, it'll be alright." the doctor said and Mingi nodded while he sat next to Yunho.

Yunho occasionally whimpered in pain but he didn't flinch from their touch anymore and Mingi had one of his hands running gently on Yunho's back throughout the treatment. The doctor and nurses left the ward after telling Mingi that Yunho is very malnourished right now and they would send some light food for the Omega to eat.

Yunho bit his lips as he looked down at his hands on his lap. "I'm s-sorry.." Yunho said quietly, his eyes tearing up. Mingi tilted his head and caressed Yunho's head gently. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Mingi said. "I keep b-being in t-trouble.." Yunho said and Mingi sighed. "It was not your fault. None of it bub." Mingi said.

"W-what will happen t-to m-me now? M-my A-alpha won't b-be able t-to take c-care of me a-anymore. A-are they t-taking me b-back to the a-auctions..?" Yunho asked and Mingi's eyes flashed red but he didn't move in fear of making the Omega panic again. Mingi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Your alpha? Did he mate with you? I don't smell any of his scent on you right now though.." Mingi asked slowly. "N-no.. b-but he d-did b-bought me.." Yunho said, making Mingi sighed in relief. "Then he is definitely not your Alpha. Stop calling him that bub. He can't be your Alpha when he doesn't mate with you and both of your scents are not mixed together." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head slowly.

Yunho sighed and he felt like crying again. Mingi saw this so he caressed Yunho's head gently and the Omega leaned into it. " What's wrong bub?" Mingi said. "Am I... D-do I.. W-why does n-no one w-want me..? Am I t-that u-unattractive..? Am I a b-bad Omega..?" Yunho asked sadly. "You're very attractive actually and you're an amazing Omega." Mingi said.

Yunho then looked over to Mingi, tilting his head. "R-really? Y-you really t-think that?" Yunho said and Mingi nodded. "Yes bub. And I know someone that would want you as his mate." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes. "W-who is it?" Yunho said. **_I hope it's y-you.. Is t-that too m-much to wish for..?_** Yunho thought.

"Will you have me, Yunho?" Mingi asked him softly and Yunho widened his eyes. Mingi had taken Yunho's hands in his and looked at the Omega softly. "I know I'm not a good Alpha to you before but I want to change that. I'll do my best to be the best Alpha for you. Will you have me as your mate?" Mingi said. He might look calm on the outside but he is panicking on the inside. What if Yunho rejects him?

Yunho opened and closed his mouth several times as he stared at Mingi with wide eyes before he managed to speak. "A-are you s-sure that you w-want me..?" Yunho said and Mingi chuckled lightly. "I'm the one who should be asking you that.." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head, frowning a bit. "What do y-you mean? I want y-you s-since the n-night you h-held me.." Yunho said shyly, his pale cheeks finally had some colors on it as Yunho blushed.

Mingi smiled at Yunho's words that he can't stop himself from kissing the Omega's forehead making the Omega blushed even more. "I need a verbal answer bub. Will you have me as your mate?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho shyly nodded his head. "I will." Yunho said and Mingi beamed up, giving Yunho another kiss on the forehead.

"I'll make you mine after you are well. Okay bub?" Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes. "W-why? Can't we do it n-now?" Yunho said, his lips turning into a small pout. Mingi stared at the pouty lips and swallowed. "You're still sick right now bub, it could overwhelm you." Mingi said and Yunho started whining. He really wants Mingi to mate him now, in fear that Mingi would change his mind later on. Mingi blinked before he pinch Yunho's cheek lightly.

"Bub, don't make that sound except when you're with me." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head and frowned, his lips still in a pout. "Hm? D-don't change the s-subject please." Yunho said and before Mingi can speak, Yunho leaned closer to Mingi and he was about to kiss Mingi on the lips when Mingi realized this and stopped him.

Yunho saw this as a rejection and he burst out crying, making Mingi widened his eyes and held the Omega close. "Why are you crying?" Mingi asked as he wiped Yunho's tears. "Y-you stopped m-me from k-kissing you.. You d-don't really w-want me as y-your Omega, d-do you?" Yunho said and he started crying louder. He wanted this so much. He wanted Mingi. It's the only thing that he really wished for in his life.

Mingi sighed softly and pulled Yunho even closer. "I stopped you because you're still sick and if we kiss, I don't know if I can stop. I miss you so much, Yunho. I can't stop thinking about you since I sent you back. I can't even sleep properly anymore. I missed your cooking and I absolutely missed your hot chocolate. Even Seonghwa hyung can't make it as you did." Mingi explained and Yunho finally stopped crying.

"I-it's just a hot c-chocolate.." Yunho said and Mingi chuckled. "Yeah I know, but it's special because you made it only for me." Mingi said and Yunho blushed. Mingi wiped away the remaining tears on Yunho's face and he sighed when Yunho stared at him with big puppy eyes while his lips still in a pout.

"You really want me to mate you right now hm?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head before he widened his eyes and looked at Mingi with fear in his eyes. "I-it's fine if y-you d-don't want to mate with m-me right now.. I'm s-sorry if I asked t-too much.." Yunho stuttered as he kept remembering how Hyungmin and his brother tortured him because he asked them to stop hurting him and such.

Mingi frowned and he remembered how the doctor told him that Yunho's trauma is a severe one that he might sometimes lose himself in his bad memories so they all need to be extra careful when interacting with the Omega or he might suddenly hyperventilate. "Bub? I'm not angry at you and I'm not going to hurt you." Mingi said softly as he caressed Yunho's hands.

Yunho closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Mingi watched him quietly. **_Fuck it. If it makes him feel better then I'm going to do it right now._** Mingi thought and he pulled Yunho closer, startling the Omega for a bit. "M-mingi? W-what are yo-" Yunho said before he unconsciously moaned and closed his eyes when Mingi nibbed at his mating gland near his neck.

"Can I, bub?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded vigorously and clutched Mingi's shirt tightly. Mingi smiled and his eyes flashed red as he bites Yunho's mating gland with the intention of making Yunho as his Omega. Both of them moaned when they felt the electricity coursing through their entire body for a few minutes. Yunho slumped onto Mingi, as he can't hold himself up any longer because of the intensity making Mingi panicked and pulled away.

"Bub?! Are you alright? This is exactly why I didn't want to do this in the first place!" Mingi said, still panicking as he held Yunho up gently. Yunho giggled although he felt like fainting at the moment, "I finally have an Alpha.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi blinked, sighing softly before he kissed his Omega on the forehead making the Omega hummed in satisfaction.

"Yes bub, you have an Alpha now. Can you do something for your Alpha?" Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head. "Yes, Alpha?" Yunho said. "Lie down properly until your food is here. You really need to rest, bub." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head. Yunho sighed when his back met with the bed properly and looked over to Mingi. "Lie down with me please?" Yunho said and Mingi nodded.

Yunho weakly put his head on Mingi's chest as Mingi put his hand on Yunho's waist. "Thank you for saving me, Mingi.. I don't think I will survive much longer if you didn't come for me.." Yunho said quietly. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, bub.. I should've suspected something when Hyungmin wasn't bothering me at all a week after I sent you back.." Mingi said as he caressed Yunho's waist. "It's alright.. You still came.." Yunho mumbled as he was getting sleepy.

Mingi sighed and chuckled a bit when he heard how sleepy Yunho is right now. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when your food is here." Mingi said softly and Yunho hummed as he lulled to sleep by Mingi caressing his waist.

\--

"WHAT?! YOU MATED WITH HIM WHEN HE'S STILL SICK AND WEAK??" Seonghwa hissed. "Shuhs hyung! He's asleep!" Mingi said as he panicky looked down to Yunho and he growled at Seonghwa when Yunho stirred. "Look what you've done hyung!" Mingi said as he caressed Yunho's head in hope that the Omega will fall back to sleep. "Go back to sleep bub." Mingi said softly but Yunho shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"I sensed your anger. Is something wrong, Mingi?" Yunho said as he weakly hauled himself up into a sitting position and Mingi sighed before helping the Omega to sit up properly and comfortably on the bed. "Nothing's wrong. Seonghwa hyung shouted at me, that's all. I was angry because he might have woken you up, which he did." Mingi said, narrowing his eyes at Seonghwa.

Yunho then put his head on Mingi's shoulder and held Mingi's hand softly. "Don't be angry, Alpha. It's fine. I'm fine." Yunho said and Mingi's anger instantly washed away. "Huh, I guess it's a good thing that he mated with Yunho." Hongjoong said, making Mingi blushed. "S-shut up hyung." Mingi said, his face red making Yunho giggles.

"When did you guys arrive?" Yunho asked. "About 15 minutes. They only let 2 people in at a time though, so the others will come later. How are you pup?" Seonghwa said. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore though my head hurts a little but I think I'm fine." Yunho said softly, giving Seonghwa a small smile. "Headache? Do you need me to call the nurse to give you something for it?" Mingi said and he was about to push the button but Yunho stopped him, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm fine. It's okay. I'll tell you if its getting worse, okay?" Yunho said and Mingi sighed softly, nodding his head. "If you say so bub." Mingi said. "Yunho?" Hongjoong said suddenly, getting closer to the bed and Yunho tilted his head. "Yes, hyung?" Yunho said and Hongjoong smiled before putting a hand on top of Yunho's head. "Welcome to the pack. You're one of us now." Hongjoong said with his Alpha voice and Yunho shivered a little before smiling.

"Thank you hyung." Yunho said softly and they heard a knock on the door before it was open. "The patient food is here." the nurse said as she put the food tray on the table and went out of the room. Seonghwa pushed the table to the bed and set it near Yunho and Mingi. Yunho grimaced a bit when he looked at the food as he felt nauseous just by looking at it.

Mingi sensed Yunho's distressed so he gently cupped Yunho's face with one of his hands and caressed Yunho's cheek with his thumb. "What is it bub?" Mingi asked and Yunho pouted. "I know I should be happy to see food again as I didn't get to eat any since they brought me to their house.. but I can't help feeling nauseous... I don't know if I can stomach it..." Yunho said quietly.

"Wait, didn't get to eat any?? They never fed you?? For 2 weeks?!" Mingi said, perplexed as Hyungmin told him that he at least fed the Omega. Yunho nodded, "They only gave me a little bit of water.. I fainted a few times because I was so hungry.." Yunho said sadly. "Let's take it easy then, okay bub? No wonder you became this thin.. Hyungmin told me that he did feed you.. Looks like he lied again." Mingi said, caressing Yunho's head before he looked over to Hongjoong. "I'm going to fucking make sure they won't get to see the world again, they will rot in jail forever." Mingi hissed, his eyes flashed red.

Yunho widened his eyes and even though he is a little bit scared, he still took Mingi's hands and squeezed them gently, calming his Alpha down. Mingi looked over to Yunho and gave him a small smile, squeezing Yunho's hands gently, indicating that he's fine. "Oh, don't worry about that, with all of our lawyers? They can't even try to appeal." Hongjoong said and Mingi nodded his head in satisfaction.

Mingi then grabbed the spoon and scooped the porridge, bringing it near Yunho's mouth. Yunho took a deep breath before he ate it slowly with Mingi encouraging him with sweet words. Yunho managed to eat a few spoonfuls before his face paled and Mingi stopped feeding him. Yunho felt like crying again when he saw Mingi's concerned face because he can't finish his porridge and felt like he's burdening his Alpha.

"I think I can eat more." Yunho said to Mingi though he felt very full and he might get sick if he forced himself to eat more but he really wants to please his Alpha. However, Mingi sensed how Yunho is already struggling to eat and doesn't want his Omega to get sick so he shook his head softly. "This is already good enough bub. Don't force yourself. I won't be angry if you can't eat anymore." Mingi said, caressing Yunho's head.

"But I want to be good..." Yunho said sadly, shocking everyone in the room and Mingi had to calm himself down. Mingi pushed away the table and Seonghwa put the table a little bit further from them as Mingi picked Yunho up and settled him on his lap. "Bub, you are already good. I promise you that. Why did you think that if you can't finish your food because you're sick means you're being bad?" Mingi said and Yunho bit his lips, lowering his gaze down.

"Because they said so.." Yunho said quietly, making the other 3 tilt their heads. "Hm? Who bub?" Mingi asked. "My uncle and the 2 previous Alphas.. Even if I'm sick I have to finish my food or they would call me a bad Omega.." Yunho said quietly, refusing to look at Mingi's face. Mingi sighed and put his hand under Yunho's chin and tilted the Omega's face so he would have to look at him.

"Bub, who is your Alpha right now?" Mingi said, making Yunho frown and tilt his head. "You." Yunho said, albeit confused. "Correct. I am your Alpha now and your mate. I need you to forget what your uncle and the 2 previous Alphas taught you because obviously they don't know how to teach and appreciate their Omegas. I'm going to show you how an Alpha should treat their mate properly. Okay? I know I was also an asshole towards you but I want to change that." Mingi said and Yunho obeyed, nodding his head.

"Can you really finish your food bub? Answer me truthfully." Mingi said and Yunho pouted. "No.." Yunho said and he clenched his eyes shut, in fear that Mingi would scold him. Mingi sighed softly when he saw Yunho clenched his eyes shut and sensed the fear radiating from him. "Open your eyes bub, I'm not angry." Mingi said softly, caressing Yunho's face with his thumb.

"You're not?" Yunho said quietly and Mingi nodded. "I'm not. I'm very happy actually, because you told me the truth. You don't have to finish your food, it's alright. We'll continue when you're feeling hungry again. Okay?" Mingi said and Yunho finally smiled, nodding his head. "Now what do you want to do?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho blinked slowly before he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Yunho said. "Wanna get some sleep?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded so he helped the Omega to lie down on the bed properly before he himself lay down next to Yunho. "Get some rest pup, we'll be going now, the others will come visit you later." Seonghwa said as he caressed Yunho's head before both him and Hongjoong went out of the ward.

"When will you go home, Mingi?" Yunho asked sleepily. He was hoping for the Alpha to stay with him but he is still afraid to speak what is on his mind. "I'm staying until you can be discharged. I won't leave you alone." Mingi said softly, kissing Yunho's temple, making Yunho purred happily. "I was hoping for that. For you to be with me." Yunho mumbled and Mingi hugged the Omega closer.

"I'll be with you bub. Next time if you want something from me, just say so, I won't get angry if it's not something bad. Okay?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded sleepily. Mingi sensed this and chuckled. "Get some sleep bub." Mingi said and Yunho obeyed. 


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

Mingi jerked awake from his sleep.

He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what happened before he heard screaming right next to him. "Bub, wake up, it's al- ow!" Mingi said and hissed when Yunho's arm whacked onto his face as he was still stuck in his nightmare. Mingi pinned down Yunho's flailing arms gently before he leaned down and rested his forehead onto Yunho's. Mingi let out his pheromones until it mixed perfectly with Yunho's scent while whispering sweet nothing to his Omega.

"Wake up bub, you're safe. I'm here."

After a full 10 minutes of whispering sweet nothing, Yunho finally stopped screaming and calmed down. Mingi threads his fingers along Yunho's lock until the Omega stirred and opened his eyes. Mingi caressed Yunho's hair and watched him quietly, waiting for his Omega to be aware of him slowly, without pressuring him.

"A-alpha..?" Yunho mumbled once he was aware of his surroundings and found out that Mingi's upper body is on top of him while the Alpha is staring at him. Mingi gave him a soft smile while still having his hand caressing his hair. "Hey bub." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head as he put his arms around Mingi's neck.

"What happened?"

"You had a nightmare again."

Yunho widened his eyes, looking at Mingi properly and he gasped when he saw some parts on Mingi's face were red. "D-did I hurt you again..? I'm sorry...." Yunho said as he started crying. Mingi, who was already used to this outburst since a month ago everytime Yunho woke up after a nightmare and found out he had hurt his Alpha, caressed Yunho's face and wiped away the tears that spilled on his Omega's cheeks.

"It's alright bub, I'm fine. I told you that it's not your fault."

"B-but I still hurt you.. I'm being bad again.."

Mingi sighed softly at Yunho's words. "No bub, you're not being bad. Being traumatized doesn't make you a bad Omega. You actually did good tonight. It took me only 10 minutes to wake you up. It means you're getting better bub. Maybe because we're finally home." Mingi said as he caressed Yunho's check before leaning in and kissed Yunho's button nose.

"I'm not being bad?"

"No bub, you're not."

"Okay.. and maybe you're right because the nightmare wasn't so bad as yesterday night.."

Mingi beamed up at Yunho when he said those words, this really meant that his Omega is getting better. "So my fight with the doctor to let you be discharged yesterday was worth it." Mingi said with a big smile on his face making Yunho giggled as he remembered what happened yesterday.

[Flashback to yesterday]

_ "M-mingi? Can we go home..? I don't want to be here any longer.." Yunho said as he pouted, playing with his fingers as he sat up on the bed. Mingi went up to him and sat on the bed. "I don't know bub.. The doctor told me that you still need some time to recover and it's best if you stay here so they can watch over you properly.." Mingi said and Yunho pouted even more. _

_ "I don't like it here.. The room is too small and bland.. It.. It feels like I'm back in the room where t-they..." Yunho said quietly and he couldn't continue but Mingi already knew what Yunho meant so he pulled Yunho closer to him and hugged him gently, giving a kiss on his forehead. "Please.. Alpha.. I don't want to be here.. Can't I do the rest at home..? My injuries are not that bad anymore.." Yunho whined quietly into Mingi's neck, inhaling the soft amber smell of Mingi's pheromones. _

_ Mingi sighed softly, nodding his head and kissed Yunho's temple before he stood up from the bed. "I'll try, okay bub? Can you be good while I go talk to your doctor?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head vigorously, curling into the blanket and pulling it up until it reached his nose. Mingi chuckled, ruffling Yunho's hair before he walked out of the ward to go find Yunho's doctor. _

_ \-- _

_ "I don't know Mingi-ssi.. It's better if he stays here so we can tend to him properly.." _

_ "He's stressed and it's because of his room or any room in this hospital. He doesn't want to be here any longer. You said that we shouldn't make him stress or it might trigger his trauma again. Our house is big. Our room is big. He won't feel like he's in that small room where the bastards kept him and tortured him. Teach me how to redress his wounds and I will do it myself. If you are worried about his intake of food, we have our Luna that is amazing at cooking and I'm sure he would be fine at managing Yunho's meals. If you still have doubts then you can send your nurses to our house sometimes and I'm willing to pay for it. Just let my Omega go home. He wants to go home." Mingi said, making the doctor speechless. _

_ "....Let me teach you how to redress his wounds and I'll sign the discharge paper in a few hours." the doctor said and Mingi beamed up,nodding his head and walked with the doctor to Yunho's ward. _

[End of flashback]

"Do you want to sleep again, bub?" Mingi asked as he buried his face onto Yunho's chest and rubbed his face there making Yunho giggled, caressing Mingi's hair. "Hm.. I don't feel sleepy anymore.. I'm a bit hungry though.." Yunho hummed. "Hungry? Let's go to the kitchen then, I'm sure I can heat something up." Mingi said and before Yunho could even move a single finger, Mingi had already wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist and hauled him up.

Yunho giggled a little, wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck and his legs around Mingi's waist as Mingi walked to the kitchen while Yunho lazily lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, purring while at it. "How's your injuries? Does it still hurt?" Mingi asked as he carefully walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore." Yunho answered softly and Mingi hummed.

"What about your ankle?" Mingi said as he put Yunho down on one of the chairs at the dining table. Yunho pouted when Mingi put him down, making Mingi chuckle and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Sorry bub, I need to move around to find something for you to eat and I don't want to jostle your ankle too much. Now, answer my question please." Mingi said as he caressed Yunho's hair. "Heavy and numb." Yunho said, leaning towards Mingi's hand while his purrs intensified that you can hear it clearly.

"I never heard such a loud purr coming from you, pup." Seonghwa said as he entered the kitchen making Yunho who was not aware of the Luna jumped out of his skin and pounced on Mingi in a desperate clutch. Mingi chuckled as he held the Omega close while Seonghwa sheepishly scratched at his neck. "Sorry pup." Seonghwa said as Yunho huffed softly after coming down from his surprise. "Why are you up hyung? It's 3 in the morning." Mingi said as he helped Yunho sit on the chair again.

"I heard you guys and thought that Yunho might be hungry so I came down here to maybe cook something for him cuz we don't have any leftovers as Wooyoung had finished it last night, he's in his pre-heat." Seonghwa explained and went up to Yunho and ruffled his hair softly. Yunho gave Seonghwa a small smile and tilted his head when Seonghwa asked him, "What do you want to eat, pup? I'll cook it for you."

"You don't have to come down here Luna.. I'm sorry if we woke you up.. I can cook for myself if we don't have any leftovers.." Yunho said softly. "Like hell would I let you cook. I won't let you do any work until you are completely healed." Mingi huffed, his hands on his hips making Yunho pouted. "But you can't really cook, Mingi.." Yunho said quietly, making MIngi gasped and gaped at his Omega. Seonghwa laughed lightly at Mingi's dramatic response and shook his head going further into the kitchen.

"It's alright pup, you didn't wake me up, I was already up since an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep that's all."Seonghwa said as he opened the fridge and asked Yunho again. Yunho, who had been consoling his pouting Alpha while giggling, looked over to Seonghwa and hummed. "Hm.. I kind of want some kimchi ramyeon.." Yunho said and Seonghwa nodded his head. "Kimchi ramyeon it is then. Do you want some Mingi?" Seonghwa said as he pulled out a small container full of Kimchi out of the fridge.

"Hm.. Nah.." Mingi said as he isn't hungry at the moment and sat next to Yunho at the table. Mingi was about to pout again at Yunho but the Omega was quick to sit on Mingi's lap and wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck, giving his Alpha a small kitty smile. "Is my Alpha still sulking?" Yunho said, making Mingi huffed and pouted, nodding his head. Yunho giggled and kissed Mingi's forehead. "What about now?" Yunho asked again and giggled again when Mingi was still pouting.

Yunho proceeded to kiss Mingi's nose, cheeks and lastly his lips and Mingi finally smiled when Yunho pulled away after the soft kiss to his lips. "Do that again bub." Mingi said, already pulling his Omega closer and Yunho obliged, kissing him again making MIngi deepened the kiss. They pulled away when Seonghwa cleared his throat, making Yunho blushed and hiding in Mingi's neck. He had actually forgotten about their Luna there.

"Here is your ramyeon. I'm heading back upstairs. Go to sleep after this." Seonghwa said, ruffling Yunho's hair and headed upstairs. "Come on bub, he's gone. Stop hiding." Mingi said and Yunho slowly pulled himself away from Mingi's neck, his face red. "Stop pouting bub" Mingi said, making Yunho pout more and Mingi laugh lightly.

"Wanna try holding the chopstick yourself?" Mingi said as he handed the chopstick to Yunho. The doctor had told him to start letting him do everything himself so he can gain back his strength slowly. Yunho beamed up, nodding his head and taking the chopstick from Mingi. He then started eating slowly as Mingi watched him with a fond smile on his face.

"A-alpha" Yunho said as he stared at his bowl of ramyeon with wide eyes and Mingi frowned a little bit, thinking that something is wrong with his Omega. "Yes bub? Are you alright?" Mingi said and Yunho instantly beamed up at him, showing him his empty bowl. "I finished it!" Yunho said and Mingi gasped, looking at the bowl and gaping at his Omega before he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job bub! Do you feel okay? No nausea?" Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head, smiling brightly at his Alpha.

"No nausea. I feel fine. Full." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head. "This is amazing. You're getting better each day. That's my bub." Mingi said and Yunho blushed, smiling shyly. "Come on bub, let's go to sleep." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head.

\--

"Yunho-nim doesn't have to meet them. We can just record the session and I will send it to the prosecutors as evidence. I can't hold them much longer Mingi-nim. It's been 2 and a half months since then, we need to move quickly so they won't get the chance to bail out."

"Can you come and do it here? I don't think he can go outside just yet. He can't even stay for 10 minutes outside at our garden. I don't want him to relapse. He's getting better each day now and I don't want to take any risks."

"That's fine Mingi-nim. Is it okay for me to come there tomorrow? I'll prepare the questions and all."

"Yes, that's fine. See you tomorrow." Mingi said, ending the call.

"Who issit?" Yunho mumbled next to him making Mingi jumped a bit as he thought that Yunho is still sleeping. "Our lawyer. Would you be fine to answer questions about the orphanage and that 2 bastards?" Mingi asked as he play with Yunho's hair gently. Yunho tensed a bit and Mingi is quick to rub his wrist at Yunho's neck gland, in hope that it won't make Yunho fell into a panic attack. Luckily it works as Yunho took a deep breath and nuzzling his face on Mingi's arms and hugging Mingi's waist.

"Do I have to go there?" Yunho asked quietly. "No bub, the lawyer will come here tomorrow." Mingi replied as he lied down properly and Yunho put his head on Mingi's chest. "Will you be there with me for the entire time?" Yunho said and Mingi pulled him even closer, hugging his Omega tightly. "I will bub." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head.

"Then I'll be fine."

\--

"You did a good job bub, with this, the Orphanage will have to stop their operation and the 2 bastards will have to rot in jail for the rest of their lives." Mingi said, tightening his hug on Yunho as the Omega had flopped onto his lap once the lawyer left the house. "Y-you think so..? I gave him as much as I know about the Orphanage and h-how H-hyungmin and his b-brother treat m-me.." Yunho stuttered a bit and Mingi growled a bit, pulling Yunho even closer. "Don't say his name bub, it makes me want to go and kill him with my own bare hands." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, nuzzling and rubbing his nose at Mingi's neck, inhaling his Alpha's pheromones.

"Mingi? Do you have Sir Eden's number?" Yunho said suddenly after they had a few moments of comfortable silence, cuddling together on the couch in their room.

"Hm? Yeah, I do. Why?" 

"Can we call him, please? I want to ask him if he still keeps my stuff that I gave him before I was bought." Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head, pulled out his phone and called Eden.

"Hello?" Eden said and Mingi gave his phone to Yunho.

"S-sir Eden?"

"Pup? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, I just want to ask if you still have my stuff?"

"Yeah I do pup. How about you come down to the living room?"

"Huh? Living room? What do you mean?"

"I'm downstairs pup."

"Oh? Okay." Yunho said, ending the call and slowly getting off from Mingi before pulling the Alpha with him. "Bub?" Mingi said, tilting his head in confusion. "Sir is downstairs. Let's go?" Yunho said, already walking and pulling Mingi's arms with him making the Alpha chuckle and follow him downstairs.

"Sir!" Yunho said as they reached the living room. Eden smiled and went up to him, hugging him close before pulling away and patting Yunho's head gently. "Hey pup. I'm sorry I didn't visit you, I was a little bit busy handling some things." Eden said softly and Yunho, being the kind Omega he is, only smiled at him. "It's okay. Thank you for saving me. I know what you did, Mingi had told me. Are the Omegas safe now?" Yunho said and Eden nodded.

"Yes, we took everyone. I will make sure everyone will have the same treatment." Eden said, making Yunho smile brightly. Yunho beamed up when Eden took out the sketchbook and his drawing tools that he had given Eden before he was bought. Eden gave it to him and Yunho took it and pulled it closer to his chest. "Thank you Sir! I thought I won't be able to see them again.." Yunho said and Eden chuckled, ruffling Yunho's hair lightly.

"I have to go pup, I'll visit again or you can come visit my orphanage, can't let Kyungmoon run it by himself." Eden said and Yunho nodded his head. "Okay, say hi to Kyungmoon hyung for me please." Yunho said.

"I will pup."

"Yunho-ah?" San said from the couch making Yunho look over to him, tilting his head. "Yes?" Yunho said and San grinned, pointing to the sketchbook in Yunho's arms. "WIll you let us see what's in there? I'm very curious about it since you came here for the first time." San said and Yunho looked down at the sketchbook in his arms before he blushed a deep red, biting his lips for a bit before nodding his head.

Yunho sat on the couch with Mingi next to him and the others were quick to gather around them excitedly. "Uhm. I don't know if it's good, b-but this is what I see in everyone." Yunho said, still blushing as he put the sketchbook on the coffee table and opened it slowly.

Yunho showed them a drawing of all of them together in the living room looking very happy and content with each other making everyone gasp in awe at the drawing. "Oh my god! This is beautiful, pup!" Seonghwa said and the others are quick to give him compliments too. "Hm? Where are you? You're not in the drawing." Yeosang said as he looked carefully at the drawing. "This is from my point of view so I didn't draw myself in it." Yunho said, shrugging a little but his face is still somewhat red.

Yunho then proceeded to flip to the next page and the next, showing them the drawings that he had drawn, Seonghwa with Hongjoong looking at each other, San and Wooyoung cuddling on the couch, and Jongho and Yeosang sleeping together while basking in the sun at their garden. "Yunho.." Wooyoung said slowly and Yunho tilted his head before yelping when Wooyoung hugged him tightly. "I'm going to cry. Seriously. The drawings are so beautiful. Can I frame it?? Please??" Wooyoung said after he pulled back from hugging Yunho and Yunho can only nod his head in daze.

Yunho smiled at the positive reactions from his new family before he realized that his Alpha had gone silent. Yunho sensed his Alpha was somewhat upset so he went to Mingi and sat on his lap. "Alpha? Are you okay?" Yunho asked and Mingi pensively nodded his head, making Yunho frown. "Mingi? Tell me what's wrong. Please? Alpha?" Yunho said but Mingi just gave him a small smile, shaking his head as he said, "It's nothing bub."

Yunho pouted.

"Please tell me Alpha.. Come on.. Tell me.. Please?" Yunho said and pecked Mingi on the lips making Mingi blushed a bit because usually he will be the one who initiated their kiss and sighed softly. "It's just.. I don't see any of my drawings or us in there.. Except for the first one and I realized I sat so far from you in the drawing.." Mingi said quietly, making Yunho blink his eyes for a few times before he smiled.

Yunho took the sketchbook and put it on his lap so Mingi could see it as he flipped a few pages and showed it to Mingi. "Who said that I didn't draw you? I drew it a few pages away because I was afraid that you would see it and be disgusted by it.." Yunho said softly and he watched Mingi flip the pages quietly while biting his lips.

All of the drawings consist of Mingi doing things like playing with his phone, watching the TV, playing games with San, drinking hot chocolate and sleeping. Yunho blushed again when Mingi gaped at him before flipping the pages and there were like 10 drawings of himself. "I'm going to fetch something in our room. Stay here." Yunho said as he rushed to their room making Mingi panic and shout at him. 

"Bub! Don't run! Your ankle just healed!!" Mingi shouted and Yunho stopped running, sheepishly looked at Mingi before he walked to their room. Mingi huffed lightly, shaking his head before he looked back at the drawings. "Oh my god. Mingi hyung can actually make that kind of face??!" Jongho said, making the others laugh and Mingi blush, hissing at the youngest. "Shut up! I did not make any faces!" Mingi said as he ignored the staring that they gave him at the moment as he flipped the sketchbook looking at the drawings.

"You're whipped aren't you?" San said, smirking at Mingi and Mingi rolled his eyes, huffing a little. "And what if I am? He's my Omega, of course I would be whipped." Mingi said and the others laughed lightly.

"Alpha?"

Mingi stopped staring at the drawings and looked over to Yunho who is holding another sketchbook in his arms and he realized it was the sketchbook that he had bought for Yunho a month ago but Yunho won't let him see what's inside. "Yes bub?" Mingi said and Yunho slowly went to him and sat on his lap. "Open it." Yunho said, handing the sketchbook to Mingi. Mingi opened it and widened his eyes at the drawing in front of him.

It was a drawing of a selfie that Yunho had taken with his phone but Mingi had interrupted him with a kiss to the cheek. "T-this..? You draw it from that selfie?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head, smiling shyly. "I finished it a few days ago but I don't know when I should show it to you." Yunho said quietly and Mingi kissed Yunho's cheeks making the Omega blushed deeper and giggling.

"Why did you choose this picture though?" Mingi asked as the others watched silently from the side. "I took that selfie to mark my 2nd month of being your official Omega but then you interrupted it. It was perfect to me so I drew it in the sketchbook. It's my favourite so far." Yunho said shyly before he looked at Mingi properly. Mingi smiled at Yunho as Yunho leaned in and they kissed softly before pulling away.

"Thank you for saving me, Alpha."

"I'm glad I got to save you before it was too late."

"I love you, my Alpha."

"I love you too, my Omega." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! I finished it! xD I hope you guys enjoyed this short story of mine! Thank you so much for supporting this story!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
